


Aomine Daiki, his red-haired idiot love and the World

by Hikaru_Suzumiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daiki in love, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, himuro and akashi are extremely protective towards kagami, innocent!kagami, kagami and akashi are brothers, kagami wears glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_Suzumiya/pseuds/Hikaru_Suzumiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki has been ridiculously in love with Kagami Taiga since the Inter High. He's been waiting for the right moment to confess his love to Kagami. In a twist of events Kagami turns out to be an Akashi and has an extremely overbearing and overprotective older brother who is none other than the emperor Akashi Seijuurou. Kise keeps on spoiling his moments with Kagami. Chaos, misunderstandings and secrets ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

Kagami slowly moved towards the coach to ask her permission. He contemplated whether to request permission or not, but Riko caught him before he could even decide. Closing in the space Riko asked him,"Kagami, why are you not practicing? Do you need something?"

He glanced at her and said while fidgeting,"umm y-you se-see ahh my older brother wants to visit me in the school .....eh too ahh he said that he'll arrive here by 4 p.m. If it's okay with you coach can he um stay in the gym? Watch the team practice?"

"Brother huh? Sure, why not. Family members are allowed as long as they do not interrupt the practice. Your brother can come as long as he doesn't interrupt anything." Riko said. Mindless of not knowing what was coming towards them.

"Thank you coach."

"Anyway we would like to meet your brother too. Didn't know you had a sibling. I thought you were an only child", added in Hyuga who had been listening to the exchange quietly.

Kagami grew nervous seeing Riko shrugging it off as if it was a normal family meeting. Little did she nor the team know of what was to befall them. Kagami did not know what to say either.

 

( Meanwhile At Seirin Gakuen gate)

"Young master we've reached Seirin Gakuen", the butler said to his master. He opened the door to let his young master step outside from the car.

"Thank you Kei-san for your assistance. Let's go inside the gym, I don't want Tai-chan to wait any longer." The young master indicated his butler to carry the leather case that was sitting beside him. They walked into the school compound. After asking some students for direction they neared the gym's door.

Silence and awkward stupors greeted the young master and his butler. The young master, Akashi Seijuuro looked seemingly unaffected with the difference in attitude by Seirin Gakuen basketball team. He searched for his little brother in the seemingly silenced crowd. A person with a mob of crimson dual-colored hair and matching set of eyes came into view waving a hand furiously at his direction. Seeing that it was none other than his little brother he waved back and beckoned his little brother to come over. Unfortunately, his little brother was not so little anymore. His little brother had grown into an impressive height of 6 ft. His little brother was the ace of Seirin Basketball Team, Kagami Taiga.

"Sei-nii I've been waiting for you. I thought you wouldn't be coming.'' Kagami said. He scoot over his brother and gestured him to sit.

"My,my Tai-chan, you know I'll always come for you no matter what", Akashi said. A small smile graced his features. Akashi carefully watched his little brother until his smile turned into a frown. He cupped Kagami's cheeks in his hands, closely assessed his face. He said,"Taiga have you been neglecting your health? Have you been taking plenty of rests as directed? "

"No, no, of course no. You know I'd never ignore my health. It's, it's just that my contacts are irritating my eyes." Kagami looked down at his feet, his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry Tai-chan, I didn't mean to accuse you. Forgive your brother please" Akashi said. He signaled the butler to hand him the leather case. He opened the said case and took out what he was searching for.

"Here you go Tai-chan......" he handed Kagami a pair of rectangular rimmed glasses "......remove your contacts and put on these glasses. Although, they'll make it difficult for you to play, they're quite comfortable. They'll soothe your eyes and reduce the strain."

"Thank you very much Sei-nii. I was just thinking...." before Kagami could complete his sentence he noticed everyone in the gym were silently gawking at him, more like staring at him and his brother. Riko, as well as Kuroko, too were dumbfounded. Kuroko finally snapped out of his sudden daze. He observed the Akashi siblings carefully.

Riko too somehow managed to break herself from the strangely unusual sight. She spoke all too loudly,"Whhaaatt Kagami!!! Akashi Seijuurou is your brother? Is he the same brother you mentioned earlier? Sure, you both have red hair and red eyes but you guys are nothing alike! Plus, his surname is not even Kagami. How come his..." she pointed at Akashi "...surname is Akashi and your surname is Kagami?" The coach had become too frantic to form a coherent thought, almost shrieking looking at the two men.

Akashi, as always with his calm composure answered Riko's questions coolly,"Yes, we are brothers. He takes after our mother..." motioned to Kagami "...and to answer your question his full name is Taiga Kagami-Akashi. If you're wondering why two surnames, it's because 'Kagami' is our mother's maiden name, therefore, 'Akashi' is our given family surname. We belong to the 'Akashi' family. Tai-chan here is the heir to 'Kagami' family as well, so he has to use both family's surnames whereas I'm heir to the 'Akashi' family so I don't have to use our mother's maiden name."

"Kagami-kun is this true? Is Akashi-kun your brother", questioned Kuroko.

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry I hid this from you guys. Are you mad at me Kuroko?"

"I'm sure you've had your own reason Kagami-kun. I'm mad at you from hiding it from me. You can make up by telling me about your family later."

"Yup, I'll tell you all about it later." Kagami glanced at the clock and asked his brother,"Sei-nii have you had your lunch? I'm starving. Let's go the nearest restaurant."

"Tai-chan why don't you prepare it. Your cooking is delicious." Kagami blushed at his brother's compliment in front of his teammates.

"I'm not sure Sei-nii." Kagami looked at his brother. Seeing him looking unfazed, he conceded. "Okay, I'll cook but you don't get to be picky or complain about it whatsoever."

Akashi didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled at his brother, his lips turning upwards more than it did regularly. He was still seeing some traces of his brother's childlike innocence when he requested to have a homemade lunch. He loved his precious Tai-chan's cooking. Tai-chan's cooking reminded him of their mother and their childhood. Taiga looked and acted like their mother. After all these years, he still wanted to protect and preserve the childlike innocence of his brother not letting the world harm him in any form.

"Tai-chan let's invite your team. They will get to taste your cooking.  Since, I wanted to meet your friends and teammates personally, this will give me a great opportunity to know them." The whole Seirin basketball team could not help but shudder at Akashi's insistence to meet them. Kagami, as always agreed to his brother's absurd request without question.

"Captain would you and the team and coach like to join us for lunch at my apartment?",Kagami asked Hyuga.

It seemed Hyuga had short-circuited several times within the past few minutes. He didn't want to go per se, but the threatening look Akashi was giving him currently beckoning ' _you and the whole team will attend the lunch or else the consequences will be severe_ ', Hyuga flinched. He saw that his teammates were visibly scared, as much as he was. He was about to answer until Akashi cut him to it.

"Yes, you will be joining us for lunch, won't you Hyuga-san?" Akashi's smiling at him. His expression clearly stating he was refusing all forms of resistance.

"Sei-nii how are we going to go?"

"No need to worry Tai-chan, Kei-san has already made arrangements."

"As expected of you nii-sama. You always come prepared."

"Tai-chan didn't I remind you of calling me that within the clan house only? I prefer you calling me Sei-nii rather than nii-sama. Nii-sama sounds distant to me", Akashi berated his brother. "Tai-chan remove your contact lenses and put on these glasees immediately."

"Hai Sei-nii."

Neither Hyuga nor Riko nor Izuki nor the whole team knew what to make out of this new situation they found themselves in. Whether it was their ace whose full name was apparently 'Kagami-Akashi Taiga', who sported an always 'ready to kill' vibe, somehow turned out to be the younger Akashi or the said younger Akashi's older brother being none other than 'the Emperor Akashi Seijuuro' seeming all loving, affectionate, overprotective towards his younger sibling. Or was it the famous Akashi Seijuuro behaving all tamed, or wrapped around the finger of his little brother?

They did not know how to express what they were feeling other than being awkward or inappropriate in the presence of the Emperor.  
Their train of thought was broken by the older Akashi calling out to his brother.

Akashi  looked at his watch and said, ""Tai-chan, hurry up." Meanwhile, Kei-san, who was staying by his side watching the scene unfold, whispered something in his ear. Hyuga and the whole team had already packed. He saw his brother running towards him while wearing the said glasses, carrying his bag in tow.

"Tai-chan you'll be riding with me. Three more person can join us in our limousine. For the remaining people there are two limousines waiting outside."

Kagami asked Kuroko first, who agreed understandably. He further asked Hyuga, since he was one of the few who could function enough in his brother's overbearing and overprotective presence. Kuroko did not know what to say. He noticed Hyuga walking all too dumbfounded. He sat inside the car space with Hyuga and Riko with the Akashi siblings sitting side by side. Inside the car Akashi fussed over Kagami's negligence and vulnerability over changing weather, Hyuga winced and cursed silently at their shared current predicament. The weather was slowly changing. Hot and humid summer was giving way for the cool Autumn. Kuroko could not help but think that the changing weather was going to be the harbinger of new changes.

 

( Meanwhile At Touou Gakuen gymnasium)

Aomine Daiki was fumbling over his gravure magazines when he felt his cellphone vibrate. Kuroko had texted him. He had previously asked his former shadow to help him impress Kagami a.k.a.  win over Kagami Taiga's heart. He didn't know how or when he fell in love with the red haired idiotic ace of Seirin. All he could say was Kagami Taiga had changed him for the better essentially saving him from the darkness that had consumed him.

Now, he only wished to express his love to the idiot and make the said idiot love him in return as well.

He opened his cell and then clicked on the text.

 

 

 

from: Tetsu  
sub: change of plan

Aomine-kun, there has been change of plan. A huge difficulty is coming over. Brace yourself for the changes.

 

 

 


	2. What the fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine gets the suprise of his life!

Aomine Daiki coudn't help but stare mindlessly at his phone. Kuroko's text earlier had been too cryptic for his brain to decipher. What did Kuroko want to say to him? He was utterly clueless. Did Kuroko refer to Himuro Tatsuya or had someone else come to foil his plan? By saying 'brace yourself for the changes', did he mean Himuro permanently staying in Tokyo? Himuro or Kagami's so called brother annoyed him simply by his name. He disliked Himuro. The feeling seemed to be mutual as Himuro too reciprocated his severe distaste. He considered Himuro a great trouble, going as far as labeling him as 'enemy' placing him on the top of his blacklist.

Himuro was a man of great beauty. His beauty mark under the eye made women swoon over him and earn adoration from many people. But not to Aomine Daiki, no he wasn't. He was nothing but a 'mole' to his perfect love life. The way Himuro touched his precious redhead or the way anything Himuro said made Kagami smile or the way he used Kagami's given name so shamelessly made Aomine green with jealousy, angry beyond proportions. Oh how he wished to kidnap Himuro and toss him into Tokyo Bay, how he wanted to hit Hiumro straight in the face, thoughts like these saw no end in his mind.

One thing he could definitely say was that Hiumro Tatsuya was troublesome for him, an irritant bug that did not fade no matter how many pesticides you sprayed. But then, if he could treat (torture) Himuro the way he wanted to then he would've already done it. Only the greatest flaw in his brilliant plan would be Kagami Taiga. No wonder he would bring Kagami's wrath unto himself, if he harmed Himuro deliberately. Even worse thing would be his Kagami refusing to see him.

Therefore he could do nothing but watch as life moved on, Himuro be all brotherly and caring to his Kagami.

Feelings like this brought out his jealously, possessiveness, longing for the redhead.

Clearing his mind of vengeful reckless thoughts, he glanced at the clock. It was 5 p.m. He took out his cellphone and texted Tetsu back.

 

 

to: Tetsu  
sub: wtf

Oe Testu what the fuck was that?? can't you say it clearly. I don't understand . did you mean Himuro ? Is he in Tokyo?

 

 

 

15 mins had passed by but Kuroko hadn't replied him back. This was very unlike the Kuroko he knew. He felt a vein pop in his head. He texted Kuroko again.

 

 

to: Tetsu  
sub: oe??

Oe Testu why are you not replying? call me now

 

 

 

20 mins went by, no reply. Who was he to ignore the great Aomine Daiki-sama. Again Aomine texted him.

 

 

to: Tetsu  
sub: fuckkkk reppply

Oe bastard u ignorin me?

 

 

 

Another 20 mins went by. Being repeatedly unnoticed like this made Aomine mad. Too much blood rushed over his head. Taking this as the last straw he called Kuroko. First ring went  by, then the second and then the third, Kuroko finally answered him in the sixth ring.

"Hello, Aomine-kun"

"Oe Tetsu why the fuck were you not replying me you bastard." he growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Aomine-kun but my phone was on silent mode." He could already feel Kuroko feigning innocence over the phone.

"Don't joke with me Tetsu. Just get to the main point." he said. He had no intention of playing with Kuroko's antics. Tetsu had still retained his cryptic and secretive behaviours he had during middle-school throughout high school as well.

A short silence came. "Oe oe just what did the text earlier mean Tetsu?" he was getting impatient.

"It is exactly what I texted Aomine-kun."

"Fuck that shit you bastard. Tell me where the hell you are right now, I'm coming over." He stressed 'right now' longer, stating his urgency.

"I'm with Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun." This silenced Aomine. For as long as he could remember he didn't get along well with the emperor. During Teikou years, the only reason why he abided by Akashi was because Akashi was the basketball team captain and he wanted to play ball badly. Other than that, there was no reason in particular, nothing in common they shared. He was not like Murasakibara, Midorima despised him and he didn't like Kise, therefore, leaving him with only Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun plesase hold on for a second."

Before he could answer he heard Kuroko talking with somebody. It sounded more like Akashi's voice. There was no way Akashi was in Tokyo right? Why would Akashi be in Tokyo he thought.

"Aomine-kun are you still here?"

"Yup. Cut to the chase alright.",he said too harshly.

"Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun wants to invite you over." Aomine froze. Why the fuck did the emperor invite him over? What did the mighty midget captain need him for? He was considering every possibilities he knew of. Knowing Akashi very well, the emperor won't be taking 'No' for an answer. His mind was trying to form every logical thought until Kuroko spoke again.

"We're at Kagami-kun's place. You know the address, we'll be remaining here for the meanwhile." FUCK!!!! he screamed internally. Akashi was at his Kagami's place. He needed to hurry. He couldn't imagine what kind of torture his Kagami might be going through right now.

He immediately shut his cellphone as soon as he found out. He grabbed his wallet and his grey hoodie before muttering 'I'm leaving' to his mother. He had to reach the apartment. He had to find Kagami. He ran as fast as he could. Little was he aware of the reality he was to come in contact with.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Akashi, Kuroko and the team went inside Kagami's apartment. Kagami's apartment was spotless, squeaky clean. It had minimal furniture. The entire apartment was sparsely decorated with only basic necessities.

"Tai-chan the room is clean as expected. Did you do it by yourself?" Akashi enquired.

"Yes, I did it all by myself Sei-nii." Kagami beamed at his brother's remark. He then turned to the entire people present in his apartment directing them to make themselves comfortable while he went to the kitchen to sort out the menu for their impromptu gathering. Ultimately, he settled in for some teriyaki chicken, stir-fried vegetables and rice. He also made a mental note to do some grocery shopping.

Akashi followed inside the kitchen after his brother as well. He offered Tai-chan his assistance, but his Tai-chan outwardly refused him. He further insisted to help but was rejected. After several insistence by him and hesitance at his brother's side, Tai-chan finally complied. He was rewarded with 'If you want to help me then help serve this drinks to everyone and give some to Kei-san as well Sei-nii.'

Hence, his current activity serving everyone some homemade lemonade made by his beloved brother. It was clearly visible seeing Seirin team-members cowering at the sight of him. Akashi himself knew very well of his strong domineering presence. Not everyone could withstand him and look him straight in the eyes. There would always be someone who would be frightened of him. As of what he had heard of the Seirin 'characters'[1], the living room had gone uncharacteristically silent contradicting what he had assumed of their 'bubbly' self.

He caught Kuroko trying to make a friendly conversation to ease the uneasiness that was surrounding the air around them.

"So, Akashi-kun you're actaully Kagami-kun's brother?" asked Kuroko.

"Indeed I am." he replied all too familiarly.

"It looks like Kagami-kun's cooking. Since he's not here, can you tell us about your family and Kagami-kun?" Kuroko inquired.

To say the least, he'd expected this question beforehand. The mentioning of his family and Tai-chan apparently piqued curiosity of every person present in the living room. The topic garnered their attention as well. As it would effectively help him pass time and observe everyone, he thought of entertaining them with his family history.

Akashi took a deep breath then started, "Do you know about the Akashi Corporation?" Several negative head shakes indicated him of their unawareness.

"It is a business organization solely owned by the Akashi clan. Akashi clan is an old aristocrat noble family. Tai-chan and I, we come from this old noble clan family. We belong to the main house[2] of Akashi clan. Our grandfather, Akashi Kazuhiro is the current clan-head, making our father and I apparent heirs. Our mother Kagami Akane was the daughter of Kagami Takahiro of Nippori Inc. Our maternal great-grandfather migrated to America during the Meiji era, hence Nippori Inc's main operations and most of the members of Kagami family are based in America. Nippori Inc is not widely recognized in Japan and Asia but it is a distinguished company in North America and Europe. Our father, Akashi Hironori fell in love and married our mother when he was still young.

Beacuse our mother was an only child, she was the sole heir to Nippori Inc and Kagami family. Our maternal grandfather had let our mother marry our father under the condition that her second child be named heir to the Kagami family and Nippori Inc like herself. Also, our grandfather too let our maternal grandfather by setting a condition. He let our maternal grandfather to name his second grandchild the heir under the condition of having the second grandchild having a hyphenated surname. Hence, stylizing the said heir's surname as Kagami-Akashi[3].Tai-chan is the second child so he has to use Kagami-Akashi as his surname just like our mother did."

"Akashi-kun you're referring to your mother in past tense. Does this mean that she is not with us?" Kuroko inquired. He wasn't surprised at Kuroko who seemed to be observing him closely. He was thankful for Kuroko's use of eloquent yet polite words. Very few out of the people he knew could speak in such a manner without sounding intruding.

"Yes you are very much correct. She is no longer with us. She passed away when we were very young. We have red hair and eyes from our mother but Tai-chan's resembles our mother's. He has the same shade of red eyes and hair like she did. In fact he is the male version of our mother only slightly taller and sturdily built."

He felt a sharp sting rising in his chest. That heavy feeling he got whenever he recalled that scene returned all over. He didn't want to remember the way their mother had passed away or her last moments. It was a scene he didn't want to relieve. It was already traumatic seeing your mother die in front of you but it was another level of torture, pure agony seeing your very own younger brother fight for his life in the hospital, tubes connected all over his body.

His shift in mood and the sadness in his voice wasn't left unnoticed. What had happened to make the emperor grimace, lose his expression went through everyone's mind.

Riko boldly said,"We're sorry if we hit something bad. If it's uncomfortable for you, you can stop."

"No, you haven't hit anything. I am not offended. I was just remembering the last moments of our mother." he further continued his storytelling "Our father, Akashi Hironori is a kind man. He is the CEO of Akashi Corp as of present and is also a board of member of Nippori Inc [4]. Currently he's in America where the major holdings of Nippori Inc and North American headquarter of Akashi Corp are located. He was supposed to come to Japan with Tai-chan but some miscalculations in the investing divisions of our company withheld him. Our mother, Kagami Akane was a kind, gentle woman. She was liberal, free spirited. As for other members, our grandparents live in Kyoto in the clan house. Our grandmother is a professional artist and historian whereas our grandfather is a professional shogi player and a businessman.

Tai-chan, he's the second child of Akashi family. He's a year and half younger than me. Because of some misinformation during his enrollment in America, he was moved a grade up. Hence, we're in the same grade. I presume everyone here knows Tai-chan is an excellent cook. He used to cook with mother when he was young. After our mother passed away I had become pretty withdrawn, reckless and uncaring. I skipped my meals regularly. Everyone in the house was worried as I started to lose weight as well. Tai-chan became too worried for me. So in order for me to gain weight and improve my appetite, he started cooking meals for me regularly."

Just then the delicious smell of food spread across the living room. Kagami had finished preparing the meal. Akashi watched his brother motioning everyone to sit. He silently nodded his approval and helped his brother serve the meal. Everyone were requested to sit down around the conjoined makeshift long table.

Izuki, Hyuga, Riko, Koganei and the team set their prayers. They started digging their food enthusiastically. Kuroko  was caught up in a phone call. He then signaled Kuroko to end his conversation over the phone quickly.

"Tetsuya who is it you've been talking with? Hurry else the food will get cold."

"It's Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun.", Kuroko replied.

"Why did he call you?"

"He wanted to know where I was Akashi-kun." 'Wanted to know?'. Akashi thought deeply. It was unlike Aomine to ask someone's location so that he can come over without thinking about the hassles to reach the destination. He had previously noticed Aomine showing some romantic interest towards his Tai-chan. He had his own suspicions concerning the bluenette and had been looking for a way to confirm it. When the opportunity itself presented in front of him why not use it he thought.

"Why don't you invite him over Tetsuya. I suppose he knows Taiga's address right? Tell him to come over at Taiga's apartment." so he said

"Hai Akashi kun."  
  
He then picked up his chopsticks and ate some teriyaki chicken. The flavours of the sauce and the spiciness and tenderness of the meat hit him instantly. He couldn't help but feel relived at his brother's wonderful cooking. His lips then curled into a smile seeing that his brother's cooking had not changed even after his time in America.

"Tai-chan you've done a wonderful job with this chicken. The food is delicious as always. Thank you for making my favorite Tai-chan." he complimented.

"Hehe you're welcome brother." Kagami blushed for the second time today at his brother's sweet words.

Everybody in the room were happily enjoying the meal Kagami had prepared. They were immersing themselves to the wonderful flavors of the chicken, and stir-fried vegetables. Occasional outbursts of joy and compliments to Kagami were thrown. The look of content could be seen on their faces. Koganei and Riko had managed to ask Kagami the recipe for his teriyaki chicken. Warmth, liveliness, love could be seen spreading across the sparsely decorated apartment. The scene looked as if it was torn out from a book. That was, until a heavy banging was heard. "Akashi-kun seems like Aomine-kun has arrived." Kuroko then excused himself to open the door.

"Kuroko who is it?" asked Kagami.

"It's Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Aomine??? What is he doing here? I don't remember calling him." he muttered.

"No, I invited him Tai-chan. He was looking for Kuroko and I thought why not invite him as well." said Akashi.

"Oh" was the only thing he could say right now. He saw Aomine leaning by the entrance panting, sweating, gasping for breath heavily. It looked like he had run all the way.

When Aomine saw Kagami unharmed he felt his heart relax. He noticed Akashi gesturing him to sit down. The living room looked civil. He then carefully took notice of his surrounding. The whole team was there. He felt like the dumbest person on earth. He had run all the way from his house for 15 mins all for nothing.

Everyone including Kuroko and Akashi were obviously having lunch. There was no way his Kagami would've been harmed. He was speechless, awestruck at his own level of stupidity. Making his way within the crowd he plopped beside where Kagami was sitting. Closing his eyes he put his head down on the table slowing down his heavy breathing. He was hungry, thirsty, tired and in desperate need of air. Momentarily, a glass of cold water and a plate of delicious smelling food was set aside for him. He peeked a look over the plate and saw Kagami handing him his share while placing a glass of water beside him. An angel, he thought.

He gulped the proffered water in a go. He then sniffed the food before tasting it. God! it smelled heavenly.

He turned to Kagami joy evident in his voice,"Oe bakagami did you make this?? Damn it's awesome." A faint hue of red decorated Kagami's cheeks

"t-thanks aho."

"How did you know teriyaki chicken was my favorite? Miss me too much ehhh Bakagami? Didn't get enough of your ass being beaten." A smirk spread across Aomine's face.

"It's not like that you fucker!!! I didn't prepare it for you. How the hell would I know it was your favorite idiot!! I made it because it is one of my brother's favorites, jerk. I definitely didn't make it for you, you creep." Kagami was getting furious by the second. Damn that ahomine bastard for always annoying him he thought.

"Oh but I don't see Himuro here?", Aomine retorted. He was speaking while taking mouthfuls of chicken and rice simultaneously.

Akashi didn't prefer being interrupted like this neither did he enjoy speaking while eating. He spoke menacingly,"By his brother he meant me. I'm Taiga's older brother. Watch your language carefully Daiki and don't speak with your mouth full. It's disgusting...." He then berated Kagami,"...Tai-chan you should not curse. It's impolite and immoral. Next time if I hear you cursing or speaking in such manner you'll be  punished."

"Yes brother. But Sei-nii he started it first!" Kagami whined.

"But it does not justify your use of inappropriate words, does it Tai-chan?"

"No" Kagami replied. Although, he loved his brother dearly and had grown past that stage, he still followed his brother obediently.

A disgruntling sound could be heard. Apparently, Aomine had chocked on his food. He was too perplexed, flabbergasted. He could neither believe his eyes nor his ears.

"W-what? Tai-chan? Sei-nii? what the fuc-uhh-hell was that? You must be joking right?" There was no reply. "Seriouslyy???"

He was too surprised to process the scene that was unfolding. He eyed everyone in the room, beckoning them for either validity or proper reasoning for the situation. He saw several heads nodding in his direction assuring him what he heard and seen was the truth. Aomine couldn't believe himself.

Then realization hit him! All of a sudden everything fit together perfectly. Kuroko texting him earlier that evening to 'brace himself for the changes' was an indication of none but Akashi Seijuurou. The cryptic message was finally clear to him. It seemed AKASHI SEIJUUROU is KAGAMI'S OLDER BROTHER. He was in a severe need of a way to expel HIMURO from his path but the addition of the emperor further propelled his plan to fail miserably. He now needed to work harder tenfold to gain Kagami. Himuro disliking him was already making his plans somersault but further addition of Akashi in the brother department felt like the tsunami slamming right in his face. He could tell that this was going to be a herculean task to win over Kagami, let alone spend a moment with Kagami all by himself. He didn't know how he was going to impress not only Himuro but Akashi as well. He had no idea. He was completely clueless, speechless, he was royally fucked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Akashi doesn't think highly of anyone he doesn't respect or finds worthy. Seirin team members are kinda bubbly, consisting of people with different personalities. So he calls them characters.
> 
> 2\. They belong to a clan. In a clan there is main house i.e. main family and the branch houses/branch families. I'm really confused if I should use house or family while I write.
> 
> 3\. In Japanese naming custom the family's given surname is placed first then the given name. Kagami's surname in particular is hyphenated and he adopted his mother's surname.  
> Kagami-Akashi shows that Taiga belongs to both family. If it were English naming custom you could clearly see the difference. For eg. Kagami-Akashi Taiga would be written as Taiga Kagami-Akashi, hence clearly showing that Taiga's surname is Akashi! But it's East lol! They do things differently.
> 
> 4\. I really couldn't think of a better name.


	3. Everyone, meet my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine faces the harsh truth when at the same time he sees the deep adoration Kagami has for his brother. This chapter is from Aomine's POV. Enjoy!

"Seriously???" I said. No cut that, I didn't say it. Instead I choked on it and bit my tongue. Not only did I bite my tongue, I accidentally nipped my inner cheeks as well. God this is too much to take.

FUCK!! Fuckity fuck even Kuroko must be feeling sorry at my miserable self. Why is Akashi glaring at me? Why is everyone dumbstruck? Am I putting some sort of freak show? Did I grow another pair of head that I didn't know about? Wait a minute!, didn't Kagami call Akashi Sei-nii? I think I heard somewhere in between Akashi calling him something like 'Tai-chan'.

"Oe bakagami, did Akashi just called himself your older brother and why in the god's name are you wearing glasses? Have you gone blind because of your stupidity?" I said turning to Kagami. I didn't mean to mock him but I am sure it sounded like pure mockery. I intently observe his face searching for some form of confirmation. Now that I'm viewing him clearly, those rectangular glasses do suit him, he looks cute. I hope everything I heard is wrong somehow and it was just some miscommunication. But damn this is Akashi! The chances of Akashi committing an error is 0 to none. And I'm desperately, barely hanging on that 0 cause you know 0.001 still calculates as a figure right??

"Shut up aho. My eyes are irritating me so I'm wearing glasses. Yes, what you heard is true, he is my older brother." Kagami retorted. HELL NO!! I cursed internally. Since Akashi's sitting here right in front of me, he might even put a quick end to my utterly doomed existence before I even get the chance to confess let alone run.

"This must be a joke, arghhh, I think I'm going mad." I'm not handling this information well.

"No you're not going mad Aomine-kun, this is true. We too were...." Tetsu is pausing "..surprised to find out about Kagami-kun's heritage."

"B-but Bakagami your surname is Kagami and well Akashi's Akashi. You don't even have the same family name?" I am too restless that I cannot even process this clearly.

"That is what we thought as well" said Riko. Hey, isn't that the girl coach of Seirin, thank goodness I noticed her otherwise I would've spouted some bullshit I didn't mean.

Kagami seems to be too frustrated at this pop-quiz we're having. He's sitting up and going to his room. In no time he returned with his school identity card and some papers. He then tossed it on the table and said,"For the last time yes I'm an Akashi ahomine. I use our mother's surname whereas Sei-nii uses our family name. Since you won't be believing me anytime soon here is my school identity card and some of my official document. See it for yourself."

I took the school identity card first and then some of the official documents respectively. Every one of these have his name stylized as 'Taiga Kagami-Akashi', I guess those were his English documents. I then find some paper in Japanese. I view it closely, it looks like a copy of his birth certificate. His name is all written in Kanji. Wait a minute! the kanjis in his surname is familiar, I know I've seen it somewhere. SHIT! it's the same as the one Akashi uses while writing his name. Crap! Kagami, no, Taiga is an Akashi.

"Do you believe me now Aho?" Kagami said to me. I felt as if my brain might detonate any second because of over-processing too much stuffs in too less time. This day is turning out to be more shittier than I had expected.

I cannot clearly express what is going on. I cannot because all of my senses are leaving me simultaneously, one by one. I might pass out if this situation continues any longer.

"Daiki, if you've finished scrutinizing, may you proceed to what you were previously preoccupied with" Akashi mighty-sama said all too humbly to me. I don't even know what he's talking about so I'm just gaping at him my mouth awide. He's forming a retort in his all-knowing brain of his. Ugh, how I want to punch his shitty, smug looking arrogant face along with Himuro's. These two sadly would make a great combo if I were to beat the living daylights out of them.

Before I can reply any further, midget-sama's already beaten me to it. "Daiki, I assume you are not deaf, are you? You're not only spilling food but wasting it as well." Assume my ass you fucker.

"Eh I'm sorry", I utter unconsciously.

"I am of belief that food should not be wasted, if you cannot have your meal properly and are intent on wasting it, there are much more unfortunate people who would gladly accept this." Heck this must be my worst day. Not only does he insult me once but twice and I cannot even return it.

"No, I was um slow to eat it accordingly.", I say to him. I don't even want to seriously comment or argue with Akashi over this. I know I'm an idiot but I'm not that of an idiot that people think of me as. Neither am I an asshole or a jerk. Nope, what I mean is, yes, I was a grade-A asshole and jerk. Look, I'm saying it in past tense. Can't you find the difference that I'm using 'was' which means 'I used to be'.

Ok I admit it. I'm still the same Aomine Daiki-sama, yes but, I've changed for the better. I still have some of that grade-A level assholiness and jerkness but, I am a changed man. Now, I have a vision, an aim, a goal to fulfill. I'm no longer in middle school but why does Akashi have to make me feel as if I were in one. Geez I'm in second year of my high school and I don't even get a fucking right to freedom.

"Aomine just do what Sei-nii said." Kagami says to me. Aww~ looks like my dear Kagami wants to spare me form Akashi's too-intellectual too-great-for-your-brain-to-handle speech. I suppose being the emperor's younger brother meant having the ability to read his mood as well.

I think I just saw a bulb shining brightly above Kagami's head. Hmm.... his cute split eyebrows are slightly upturned. I get it, this is his I'm-thinking-deeply face. I know he's thinking about something deeply.

"Kuroko, Coach, Captain, Izuki-senapi, Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Kawahara, Furi, Sei-nii, Aomine, everyone..... I am terribly sorry for hiding my identity and my family. If I had revealed about my family earlier then we wouldn't have been tangled in this unwanted situation. I know that everyone here is afraid of Sei-nii. You guys probably think he is scary but he's not. He's loving and caring and affectionate. Our circumstances when you guys first met my brother was not pretty[1] hence, this present awkwardness and hostility. Because of the sour first meeting,everyone here has misconceived him. Let's start anew, I'll reintroduce you to my brother, the way it should have been." said Kagami.

See I told you, I was right.But how stupid is he? I bet he's on a different level of stupidity than mine. If it were a competition he would come out on top in terms of stupidity. As soon as he said this, his brother is already on his own 'I'm-all-holier-than-thou' version of a comeback.

"Tai-chan we don't need to do this. We are way past the acquainting stage."

"NO It's not right Sei-nii. See they're frightened of you." Kagami pointed everyone in the room with his fingers. Come on, I don't want them to get a wrong impression of you. They've already conceived you badly enough. I want us to stay on the same page."

"Tai-chan...." Bakagmi's cutting him to complete his sentence

"Please Seijuurou-nii-sama. For me, please, I beseech you." Oooh bakagami too can spout some weird sentences like his brother.

"Fine, I agree." Even the emperor falls victim to his adorable little brother. Nice!

"Thank you Sei-nii" he then turned to the team and continued "Guys please don't be scared or intimidated by him. Don't try to run away from this as well. He's making an effort for my sake, I expect you to do the same."

Hyuga, Tetsu and the entire team unanimously agreed on this arrangement.

"Sei-nii, meet my teammates. Everyone meet my older brother Akashi Seijuurou."

"Hello, once again. I am Akashi Sejuurou older brother of Kagami-Akashi Taiga. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance. Please take care of my brother in my absence."

Did Akashi just say 'please'? I've never, not in my entire Teikou years heard Akashi say 'please' to anyone. He did have his way of requesting politely but never have I heard this. For him to say 'please' speaks about the lengths he'd be willing for Kagami, I suppose he does care for his brother.

After the pleasantries of re-acquainting with Akashi-sama, the whole room had become lively. Gone the hostility, Riko was quite brave to request Akashi of a joint team practice with Rakuzan. To my great horror and another bolt of shock, Akashi agreed. He agreed without giving his killer aura. The sun must have risen from the west today.

The clock showed 6:30, it was getting late. Hyuga, Tetsu and the team excused themselves to return back to their home. Finally I was alone with Kagami or so I thought.

"Akashi what are you doing here? Don't you have to return to Kyoto?"

"I can ask you the same Daiki. Tai-chan lives here so you can consider this my abode as well. Tomorrow is Saturday, I intend on staying over the weekend with Tai-chan here." Crap, my plan is going down the drain and I can already see its remnants floating on the sea. I was planning to spend the night here but if spending the night with Kagami meant tolerating Akashi's presence as well than I'd rather return back home.

After weighing my options carefully, I decided on returning home. I turned towards Kagami before separating for the night,"Oe bakagami! You do remember 1-on-1 tomorrow afternoon at 1 right? Don't be late."

"Forgive for the intrusion but Tai-chan won't be able to come Daiki. He'll be with me the entire weekend. I hope this does not disturb your plans."

"But Kagami, you said you'd make it. We had it arranged, right?" I whine. I don't want to sound whiny not that it can be helped.

"Yeah b-but..."

"Daiki didn't you get the statement?" Before Kagami can even complete his sentence, he wa to s cut off by none other than his jerk of a brother. Quite a family you got going bakagami.

"Screw you" I say. I opened the door and bam! I SLAM it harder than I intended to right on their faces.

"Aomine wait!" I heard Kagami calling after me. Too late. I bolt out of the apartment. I'm angry over that moron and more angry over that moron's more moronic brother. We've had this arrangement for months. It's all because of that goddamn midget. I'm hot on my heels. I heard Kagami trying to negotiate something with Akashi in the distance. By now I've already reached down to the ground floor until I hear Kagami's footsteps reaching out for me. I sense him getting nearer, I feel he's close by.

"Aomine"

"......" I don't reply. I keep on walking.

"Aomine"

"......" I'm still ignoring his calling. I am too pissed.

"Aomine"

"....."

"DAIKI" I freeze. Everyone's looking at us cause Kagami just called me by my given name loudly. "Good, this got your attention right? I'm sorry Aomine for Sei-nii. Can you let it pass? I promise I'll make up for it." I still don't make a sound. Grabbing my wrist, he drags me to a nearby park. We spent some time there for a little while without saying anything. By this time I've already cooled down. Breaking the silence he continued,"Are you till mad at me Aomine?" I don't answer him right away. After several lunch offers and insistence, I finally comply.

"So, Sei-nii huh?" I smirk at him.

"No please stop this. Don't ask."

"Why? Why not nii-san instead of Sei-nii?" God he's blushing. He looks adorable while blushing.

"Ugh, am I under any obligation to answer you idiot?" He still has some faint red marking his cheeks.

"Yes you are. Is that how you speak with your aniki's friends? Very bad Tai-chan. I shall report this to your brother." I further tease him.

"Stop with the teasing. You hardly get along with Sei-nii, so you have no basis to support your implied friendship." he says.

"Hmm but I am older than you in age though."

"You bastard!"

"Uh-uh swearing is prohibited. Shall I call your brother this instance Tai-chan?" I can't help but tease him more.

"You're not gonna let me live it down, are you?"

"Yup~ I'll pester you until you don't tell me the reason."

"Okay, I give up. I don't know really why I call him that. It's been like that ever since we were kids. In our home it was designated for me to address him by 'Seijuurou-nii-sama' but I was a kid, spelling 'Seijuurou' was quite diffcult for me. So, I shortened his name and addressed him by 'Sei-nii-sama'. Saying 'Sei-nii-sama' was quite mouthful too. Hence, I called him by 'Sei-nii', it's a shortened version of 'Seijuurou-nii-sama'. Plus he prefers me addressing him by 'Sei-nii'. He says it's short and sweet, makes him feel closer.

"Didn't realize you are quite the brother worshiper bakagami?" I chuckle.

"Shut up. It's not like that. Sei-nii is a strong, intelligent man. He is a good brother. Everybody assumes he is scary but he is not. Beacuse I was born prematurely, as a child I was frail, weak and fell sick easily. I was specially cared for because of my health issues. Sei-nii was basically what you called 'healthy'. He was strong, healthy, happy, bigger than me. I used to have pale skin. Because of my pale skin and bright red hair I was often teased upon and bullied. But Sei-nii, he always protected me from them."

I'm just silently listening to his sorry as he further delved into the past.

"When i was four years old, this incident happened. I had been released after being hospitalized for a week. I desperately wanted to go outside and see our friends. There was this neighborhood kid named Watanabe Hideki. He was like us. He was the same age as Sei-nii. I was the youngest one in our group. After relentless crying, mama[2] allowed me to go outside. We were on the neighborhood playground when suddenly Hideki pushd me. I fell down on the ground. Hideki had brought along his dog with him. He used his dog as a leverage to trap me. I was scared, I was flailing depserately to move out of his grasp when suddenly Hideki commanded his dog to bite me. The dog bit me in my arms very harshly. I was crying aloud, huddling on the ground. Sei-nii had gone to fetch me some ice-cream. But when he returned I was crying, lying in the floor clutching my bitten arm. Sei-nii's face drained of color when he saw me. He came by my side and comforted me while mercilessly glaring at the culprit. He looked Hideki straight in the eye. Hideki fell on the ground immediately. Sei-nii then stomped on his foot intenly making it look as if it were an accident. Hideki was too scared, even more scared than I was at the time. Sei-nii then carried me on his back all the way to our home. The maids, the butler, mama, brother everyone were scared. It had only been a day that I was released than no sooner I was hospitalized once again. I remember Sei-nii, mama, papa being worried for me.

I fully gained my consciousness after 2 days. Everyone was relieved. Sei-nii was the one most reliefed to see me awake. Because I was extremley delicate copuled with recent hospitalization at that time, I remained in hospital for 2 more days. Hideki's parents visited me and thoroughly apologized. According to what papa told me, Sei-nii and mama had gone over to Hideki's house. My mama and sei-nii simultaneously chewed Hideki in front of his parents while I was unconscious. He told me Hideki misbehaved because he was jealous of the attention I was receiving.

Papa then had me treated at home. I was in bed for another whole week. During the whole ordeal Sei-nii stayed by my side and took care of me along with mama.

Ever since my birth I was highly cared, pampered but after that incident Sei-nii and papa became overly protective. As for Sei-nii, he never let me out of his sight. He always stood close by, accompanying me, protecting me. Wherever he went he took me with him. Therefore he's very protective of me. Even now he's still the same protective older brother. Although, he lives in Kyoto I can 100% guarantee you that he has his men looking after me. Whether I tell him or not he knows my every action.

I remember that face he made when he found me helplessly lying in the park, it was cold, chilling. I don't ever want to see that face gain. Sei-nii looked out for me with all his being while at the same time carrying the burdens. He's sacrificed a lot for me. When you put it like that saying I'm a brother worshiper. I am not.

All my life Sei-nii has protected me with all his might. Even when he himself was a kid, he protected me, saved me, loved me selflessly. In return all I can do for him is love him unconditionally, follow him, and be that little brother he loves." Hearing Kagami I could say nothing. The only thing that came in my mind was 'Kagami you love your brother very deeply.'

 

(at Aomine residence)

I don't know what came over me when Kagami retold me that incident. Apparently Akashi does seem to have some humanity left. I dunno whether I should triumph with joy or be sad. Cause I don't know what to make out of this. Kagami, you really did a number on me this time. You made the all-time-evil Akashi Seijuurou sound like a decent human being. I suppose this can be termed as one of your angelic abilities just like your cooking.

Shit! I've fallen deeply in love with an angel.

While Kagami was recalling that incident, I was merely watching him. I don't know why I was watching him closely. Maybe I was trying to read him, maybe I was trying to understand the emotions that were etched on his face. I couldn't really pinpoint my words because it was the same expression he'd shown when he was talking about Himuro and his time in LA, only this time the only difference was that it was much more stronger than that. His face had looked all content,warm, tender, loving, caring. It was the fondness for his brother in his voice that had me at his mercy.

That was the moment I understood the deep, innate understanding of Kagami's love towards his brothers. Akashi is his brother by blood whereas Himuro is his sworn brother. Both of them play a significant role in his life. Perhaps that's why Kagami's attached with them and would do anything for them.

Since morning, I had been having weird vibes. I was certain that this day could turn either way for me. I couldn't exact it whole afternoon. Finally after Kuroko's text my suspicions were realized. In record time, I was running towards Kagami's apartment to make sure of his safety but little did I realize, I was in for the biggest surprise of the century. I think it was the revelation and Akashi's domestic side that made me want to topple over, faceplant on the table. But what I was not ready for was Kagami's affection toward his brother. It was deeper than I expected, it was on a different level.

Maybe it's because I'm an only child, I don't have what they have. But I have Satsuki to compensate for my lacking in sibling department. Still, my brotherly bond with Satsuki pales in comparison to the sibling bond they share. At the end of the day, all I can say is Kagami has two brothers, they hate me and I don't have a fucking chance.

Himuro simply hates me whereas Akashi is well Akashi! Plus if I manage to lay a mark on Kagami's skin Akashi will go ballistic on me and I'll be gone to 'Til' kingdom come'. I seem to attract over-bearing, over-protective, freakishly talented and resourceful brothers as enemies. Out of all the people in the world why did it have to be Himuro and Akashi, my arch-nemeses. But then again, I happen to be in love with the most stupidest red haired idiotic angel.

I had been thinking of a way to win over Himuro, however the addition of Akashi means I need to prepare and execute my plans more carefully. I hope, I won't give in to my violent urges i.e. trying to beat the crap out of the brothers duo. I cannot and should not cave in on my violent tendencies because I desperately, seriously want to make Kagami mine and Kagami loves his brothers dearly. Pissing the brothers = Pissing off Kagami, and Impressing the brothers = Impressing Kagami.

I should probably recruit Satsuki for this as well. Kuroko's already on-board. Yossh! Everything's set. Now, all I need is a perfect step by step foolproof plan to win over Himuro and Akashi. This is very unlike me, but desperate times call for desperate measures even for 'The Great Aomine Daiki-sama', but what can I do, I've fallen in love with an angel and that angel happens to be perfectly unattainable because his two knights (ahem) brothers have all this time created an impregnable glass wall where he is protected from the worldly evils and misfortunes.

Arghhh screw this!! I'm spilling sappy crap after crap. SHIT I'm turning into a hopeless romantic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kagami's referring to the Rakuzan vs. Seirin final match in the Winter Cup  
> 2\. Kagami's mom is a pure-blooded Japanese, born and raised in the US. The Kagami family is based in LA which is in California. Majority of people there are of Hispanic heritage. The city itself 'Los Angeles' short for LA means 'The Angels' in Spanish therefore showing Spanish influence. There people mostly call their mom and dad. 'mama' and 'papa' respectively. Kagami too is no surprise. Mrs. Akashi made Taiga call her mama because she found it too endearing and adorable for her cute baby tiger. Kagami still addresses his parents by mama and papa. 
> 
> And yes, Akashi senior is a protective papa. XD
> 
> Thank you everyone for those lovely encouraging words. I feel rejuvenated to write more.


	4. Premise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the biggest idiot and have the shittiest luck. After returning from holidaying with friends my sister decided to turn my bedroom into a pig sty, hijack my laptop as well. First, she spilled water on the keyboard, the keyboard's fried. Second, she dropped it on the toilet floor. Now I have a laptop amiss some not working letters and a screw on the side.
> 
> I have a tumblr acc but don't know how to use one. Can you guys write your tumblr acc names so that i can follow you  
> I wish I had someone to interact to over there T-T 
> 
> Ugh my miserable days....have you guys watched Da vinci's demons.. can anyone send me a link for watching season two and three if they have.
> 
> Anyhoo thank you for waiting on me \m/  
> Your lazy writer  
> ENJOY

"Oe satsuki, where you at?", Aomine spoke through the phone.

 

"Why Dai-chan? Are you agreeing to go shopping with me today?", answered Momoi. There was no need for maintaining any form of formality between although she had insisted. Alas the cry fell onto the deaf ears of her brother-like friend.

 

"No baka!! I need your help. This is important, my life depends on it." Aomine more or less shouted across the phone.

 

"Dai-chan what did you do this time..... "a thought went inside Momoi's mind, she gasped "....Dai-chan did you kill Wakamatsu senpai??"

 

"Shut up Satsuki, just come by my house in afternoon, sharp. And don't tell anyone about it, I'm SERIOUS." He spoke the word with more force than required indicating his seriousness. That was all Aomine had said to her before ending the phone call. To say Momoi Satsuki was suprised would be an understatement. She was neither surprised nor shocked. It was a normal occurrence for Aomine to ask for her assistance because i) Aomine or Dai-chan so she preferred, was a giant child and ii) it was Dai-chan.

 

The seriousness in his voice which she rarely heard was something she instantly detected upon hearing. Maybe it was something bad, way bad than his regular antics forcing him to requesting her help in such manner. Maybe she will look at it carefully tomorrow, analyze it and eventually solve it.

 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Aomine was on his bed, running simulations of situations he might face involving Akashi and Himuro. The doorbell rang. It rang repeatedly. To his irritation he went downstairs to answer the door.

 

To his utter shock, Momoi and Kuroko had appeared at the same time on his doorsteps. Satsuki was crushing the air out of her beloved Tetsu-kun. Perhaps her enlarged bosom had squeezed the lung of the petite man.

 

"Yo Tetsu, Satsuki", he greeted.

 

"Hello Aomine-kun", Kuroko replied. "Dai-chan you should answer the door as soon as the doorbell rings.", Satsuki berated him.

 

"Whatever...", he muttered.

 

"It's a common courtesy and polite you blue buffon."

 

"Satsuki, I didn't invite you over to lecture me on proper mannerism. Yeah by the way I need your help on m..something big. First I need you to be sworn into secrecy, will you keep this a secret?"

 

"Have I ever busted your secrets Dai-chan?" Momoi chided. She was taken aback because of Aomine's nonsensical  request.

 

"Yes you have, plenty of that might I add."

 

"Dai-chan", she pouted. Apparently embarrassed for revealing her childhood friend's secrets, in order to protect him.

 

"But this is important, highly confidential. I need you to help me on this desperately. If this plan gets out of hand then someone might enjoy getting my head." he pleaded.

 

"Ok. so what's the matter Dai-chan? How can I help you?"

 

"Listen I'm gonna say this one time, no repeating. I'm in love with Kagami." Aomine spoke all too loud and clear hoping his friend might understand what he was saying. Indeed, she did understand his words.

 

"Oh...I was just expecting the day when you'd say it out loud. Today is the day so it seems.", she replied playfully. Not a tidbit surprised in his confession regarding his beloved. She had always been praying for her Dai-chan to find someone capable of making him smile. When he clearly had found that particular muse she prayed for day in and out, she shook with happiness, tears of joy had followed thereafter.

 

"Was I really that simple to read?", Aomine questioned her feeling a bit left out. First it was Kuroko, his mother, now Satsuki who realized his feelings much before than he did.

 

"Yes you are to me. You can't hide anything from my watchful eyes Aomine Daiki-kun. You wear your heart on your sleeves. It was easy detecting you, wearing your emotions for Kagamin. I am happy for you Dai-chan." She cooed at her dear friend. She wouldn't tell Dai-chan after such revelation that she had been devising plans for him and Kagamin, so they could get together.

 

"Yeah yeah Satsuki. Like I mentioned earlier I need your help constructing a foolproof plan. I've invited Tetsu for the same reason as well."

 

"Why do you need my assistance desperately hmm..."

 

"Listen, I want to propose to Kagami. I want to convey him my feelings, express him my love and make him feel the same but due to some unforeseen force there's a barrier hindering my plan. This is where you and Tetsu fall under, you two are going to help me cross this barrier.'' Aomine spoke in cryptic sentences. For Momoi this was a joyous moment because her Dai-chan was finally showing signs of maturity.

 

''Wow this is for real, you're really in love with Kagami ne. ...Aww my Dai-chan's growing up. I'll do my best.'', Momoi said whilst blowing a tear and two.

 

''Don't interrupt me Satsuki .....tch. Listen to  me  for a minute dammit. I called you for a reason alright. Now listen carefully to what I have to say clearly. Promise me you won't freak out.''

 

''Hai-hai dai-chan. When have I not helped you. Go ahead I'm all ears.''

 

''This is a major major alert. I was surprised myself too. Uhh Kagami has an older brother.........'' Aomine said skeptically. He was intently watching her expression keenly. Before he could reveal his findings of the day before any further, he was abruptly cut by Momoi.

 

''I know Dai-chan. Himuro-san is his older brother.''

 

''Nope, he has another brother. Who the fuck doesn't know about Himuro, Kagami has a brother other than Himuro. He is Kagami's blood sibling, older to be precise and it is someone whom we know very well......'' He viewed Momoi intensely, seeing her unwavering he added ''.... it's Akashi....'' Momoi's mouth was agape, her eyes blowed out of their sockets. He put his hand in the air motioning to stop her from jumping into unnecessary conclusions. ''..... Akashi is Kagami's older brother. Yes, it is the Akashi, the emperor we all fear and know. Now, you may proceed to scream.''

 

''Whaaaatttt? Dai-chan are you sure? Sure they are both redheads but it is impossible. Kagamin's surname is Kagami and Akashi-kun's is Akashi?'' Momoid said fervently. It seemed she was taken aback by Aomine's sentences.

 

''No Momoi-san it's true. Akashi-kun is Kagami-kun's older brother. I was there when Akashi-kun revealed himself in front of the whole team.'' Kuroko spoke appearing beside them. He had been forgotten by the host.

 

Tetsu-kun, Tetsu and some screams were heard at the same time. Both Aomine and Momoi were unaware of his weak presence until the moment Kuroko decided to show himself. Kuroko then proceeded to retell yesterday's incident to Momoi. Momoi was shocked would be wrong, she was astonished, surprised, taken aback to the point of her mind abandoning her logic.

 

''Now you know what I know. I was waiting for the right moment to propose to Kagami but there, the emperor happens and all my plans go down the drain. I yam gawing tu die Satsuki. Akashi hates me. You should've seen him yesterday. he was all domestic with the Seirin monkeys and Kagami. Currently he's staying in Tokyo, that's why i am unable to meet Kagami today.''

 

Just then an invisible hand jabbed Aomine in the ribs. ''Owww Tetsu'' was heard from Aomine.

 

''I can't have you insulting my team Aomine-kun. Besides if I am to recall you were asking for my help. Do you need it or not. If not then may I return, I have engagements.''

 

''NO NO just wait na. Look you've seen Akashi with Kagami. He's extremely protective of Kagami, Kagami himself said it to me and you know Kagami better than us leaving aside Akashi. Akashi indefinitely hates me. To propose Kagami let alone date will require Akashi's permission, that means winning him over, impressing the emperor which is beyond my reach. I want to date Kagami advertently receive Akashi's permission at the same time or else I'll have the emperor raining scissors and bullets on me, and my body eventually floating on Tokyo Bay. I love my life, I love my body, I love Kagami therefore I need you two to help me with this.''

 

''Hai hai dai-chan. Tetsu-kun and I will help you. Let's call this 'Operation Kagamin' Dai-chan.''

 

''What a lameass name Satsuki.. change it.''

 

''Nu-uh don't you belittle me Dai-chan but we are moving ahead with this. 'Operation Kagamin' begins.'' Aomine released a sigh, Momoi squealed with delight whereas Kuroko was inexpressive as always but deep down behind that mask of expressionless face he was happy for both of his lights.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't much but some awful group of words and sentences pasted together. the plot now starts from after this chapter.
> 
> Ya prolly had already guessed who the barrier is. It's Akashi because i think Akashi has a powerful, overbearing presence himself alone besides the addition of his personality, skills and genius intellect. Thus making him a barrier for Aomine's plans.


	5. A Side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story. A vignette of Kagami's childhood.
> 
>  
> 
> Little Taiga is with his papa in tokyo. He wanted to eat the ringo ames down by the shop but his mama had forbidden him from eating any junk foods and sweets.

"Papa, papa can I eat this?", little Taiga asked his father. Pointing towards the ringo ame stand, his hands clutched tightly against his father's, Taiga tried to hurry his steps. Standing against the sea of people, he navigated and made his way to the stand hurriedly with his papa in tow.

"Hmm let's see. That ringo ame looks extremely sweet Tai-chan!" Akashi Hironori grimaced at the sight of the sweet candied offering. He was keen on not facing his wife Akane's wrath; so, he decided to heed her warning.

"I think I remember your mama saying you are not allowed any junk foods and sweets until the foreseeable future Tai-chan." Taiga pouted at his papa. He huffed incredulously at his mother's vain attempts to control his food intake. Although she was in Kyoto with his Sei-nii, she sure did know how to limit his fun.

"Papa... " Taiga looked at his father pleadingly. However, his plea was met with silence.

"Papa..." Taiga tried once again.

"Tai-chan..."

"Papa..."

"Tai-chan.."

"But Papa, we're in Tokyo." Taiga re-attempted to change his papa's mind to no avail.

"No, Tai-chan. My hands are tied you know. What mama wants, mama always gets." Hironori tried to placate his youngest child. He wasn't above ruining his kid's fun and he definitely wasn't above going against his wife's wishes and direct orders. 

"Papaaaa please, pretty please. I promise, I won't tell mama it will be our secret."

"Nope. I know what you're doing Tai-chan, you can't make me change my mind."

"Papaaaa you're being a meanie." Taiga huffed.

"Fine, you can have one and only one young mister." Hironori finally succumbed to his son's relentless pouting and pleas.

"YESSS" Taiga fist pumped the air. He could finally have a ringo. Although one, he thought it's a good bargain. He doesn't know what a 'bargain' is but his papa says that word a lot of times than he can count on both his hands and fingers. Finally a ringo! He should buy it for his brother and mama to take back in Kyoto with him too. He can take those ringos with him back home and enjoy the treat together with mama, papa and Sei-nii all together.

Taiga reached the ringo booth. The counter is too tall for him. His papa lifted him up to level. Just then, he noticed an old woman as old as his Oba-sama manning the counter. The old woman who looked like his Oba-sama crouched down to his eye level and asked "What can I get for you little man?"

"I want those ringos you have Oba-chan." Taig pointed at the caramel covered candied apples inside the showcase with his index finger.

"Oh, ringo ames it is then. What is your name young man and who did you bring you along with?"

"My name's Akashi Taiga Oba-chan..." Taiga glanced at his father as he remarked "....and this is my Papa with me."

"Taiga.....It's a unique name. How many ringo ames do you want Taiga-kun?" Taiga thoughtfully decided before answering the kind lady.

"I want one for mama, one for papa, one for Sei-nii, one for me, one for Tana-chan and one for Bumi chan. Do you have this many ringos with you Oba-chan?" ,Taiga inquired.

"That makes it six ringos. And yes, I have many and more ringos with me than you can think of Taiga-kun." Taiga nodded sagely whilst his papa held him. He thought it's cool to own that many ames. The oba-chan calculated the total and rung them. Papa passed him some bills to give to the old Oba-chan. After muttering quick 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes', they walked towards the north entrance where their car was awaiting their return.

They walked in peaceful silence, Taiga and papa, hand in hand. Papa has both of his hands full but Taiga's doesn't. One of Papa's hands was holding his hand strongly whereas the other hand is holding a small plastic package of delicious ringos they bought earlier. The sweet scent of candied apples wafted  through the package as they slowly but steadily made their way. 

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Mama we're back.", Taiga exclaimed loudly as soon as he entered the living room. His mother was sitting on a sofa, sipping a cup of chamomile tea or the jasmine, Taiga doesn't know. He thinks maybe it was the new tea papa had bought earlier that year, the one that his mama, and papa, and sei-nii and he himself loved.

"Welcome back Tai-chan....." She momentarily paused because Taiga handed her a package full of candied apples and muttered something along the lines of 'safekeeping' and 'find Sei-nii' "......your brother's upstairs in the study. He's been waiting for you." Before she could order her younger son to go shower and wash, he hurriedly runs away.

Too happy to finally have reached home and be able to play with his brother, Taiga didn't see his papa's 'guilty' expression and his mama's powerful glare. 

"Hey don't look at me like that!!"

"I know what you did. Hmm let me guess, you relented huh! As punishment, you'll be the one to inform Tai-chan that he's to be grounded for a week and as for you, you'll attend every tea-party our neighbours organize for this month. And you'll go alone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm finally back! 
> 
> 2016 was a rollercoaster, 2017 I can finally breath easy. Amidst the chaos of 2016, the only good thing that came was my baby brother. I, am a proud older sister of a seven month baby brother (*3*)>
> 
> I will update regularly weekly or bi-weekly.
> 
> notesxxxxx
> 
> 1\. Kagami is six years old in this story. He's also unaware of his hyphenated surname. Therefore, he introduces by Akashi Taiga.  
> 2\. Kagami refers to Oba-sama to his paternal grandmother. Kagami doesn't like his paternal grandparents much. He thinks they're too harsh, too stoic, too uptight and demand too much from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.Hola.Konichiwa and Namaste
> 
> This is my first fic. Forgive me for all the crappy writing and grammatical errors. This was done in the spur of moment and I just jolted down whatever came in my mind. And don't mind my pseudonym as well, the name was rushed and I thought I could change it but it seems like I can't.
> 
> This fic is AU and a bit canon compliant. I've always fancied Kagami and Akashi as blood relatives, hence the fic. Yes, Kagami and Akashi are brothers. Akashi and Himuro form an extremely protective duo when it comes to Kagami. And I sinceriously do not like Kise, hence he's a jerk.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
